


Unexpected Invitations

by c0cunt



Series: Speaking To The Wolf Within [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pack Politics, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, implied underage sexual content, lookit these boys having emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: The first run of the mating season ended that morning.  The sun was setting, and...The new alpha of the Altean pack, Takashi Shirogane, was still in Keith's bed.This changes just about every aspect of Keith's life, as it had been.





	Unexpected Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> so my "working" title for this was just "morning after", and.........it wasn't a good working title, and it took me two weeks after finishing my editing to think of anything to name this.

The sun was setting, and the leader of Altea’s pack was still there, flushed and nervous as he sat on the edge of Keith’s mattress.  Keith was surprised and confused, as he moved through his shack on tiptoes, wondering what the other wolf was thinking.  Usually, an alpha would slip away soon after mating with their catch, and then both wolves would either pretend to never have been together at all, or meet in a few day’s time.  Then again, Keith’s brain supplied helpfully, the alpha in his bed wasn’t raised knowing this - he had only been turned recently.  Shiro must be as far out of his depths as Keith himself was, in that moment.

 

“So...”  Shiro started hesitantly, grabbing Keith’s attention as he shuffled his toes in the dirt floor.  Keith crossed his arms, waiting for Shiro to add something, anything.  Instead of continuing, the other wolf ran a hand through his hair, not meeting the intensity of Keith’s gaze.

 

“So?”  Keith prompted, trying to find something to focus on that _wasn’t_ the scent of their coupling.  Or the rumpled blankets on his bed.  Or the way that Shiro _smelled_ to him, deadly and intoxicating in a way that made Keith’s body warm all over.  Or th-the hand Shiro had in his hair travelled to the back of his neck, rubbing sheepishly, once again grabbing Keith’s attention away from his wandering thoughts.

 

“So...Is this...A one-night stand?”  He asked, looking up through his lashes at Keith, who merely blinked back at the alpha.  He hadn’t considered if Shiro would actually _want_ to meet with him after the run - he was only wondering how long it’d take for Shiro to excuse himself and not return…(But he might stick around hoping for pups, Keith’s mind supplied unhelpfully.)

 

“If...You want it to be.  For most of us, the run’s are a way to bang your enemy or your friend, and then never speak about it again.  This was my first run, though...”  Keith couldn’t prevent himself from babbling, frowning at himself and fidgeting nervously.  Shiro had rolled up onto his knees instead of sitting awkwardly with his knees up to his chest as Keith spoke, head tilted slightly as he listened to Keith.  (The perfect height to rest his head on your belly, another unhelpful supplication from Keith’s mind.)  

 

Shiro frowned at him, as if he had expected Keith to say something different, before letting his eyes wander around the tiny shack.  Keith suddenly felt self-conscious, unsure of what the other man was thinking about his shelter, knowing it had appeared on the news thing that humans obsessed over more than a few times.  Humans sometimes still broke into the place, and hid their drugs from police there, uncaring of the snarling, scruffy teen that eked out an existence there.  The ones that took notice of Keith were usually worse, and he had more than enough bruised knuckles and busted lips to prove it in the past.  Even for a loner, the shack was pathetic, and Keith fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought, regaining Shiro’s wandering attention.

 

“I don’t.  I uh...Want to know you more.  N-not just because of earlier!  You’re interesting, and, uh…” Shiro stuttered nervously, shuffling forward on his knees as he gestured empathetically until he was close enough to brush the skin of Keith’s thighs.  Shiro’s face grew bright red, and he averted his eyes, which only made Keith raise an eyebrow in confusion.  “Can you, uh, put something on?”  Shiro asked, gesturing to how he was crotch-height, and Keith was still _very_ naked. Keith blinked, and let out a throaty laugh as he stepped away from the alpha, swaying his hips on a whim as he turned away.

 

The closest pair of pants was just inside the bedroom doorway, the tattered denim shorts that Keith had worn to the run.  And they were just as hard to wiggle into as they had been when Keith had anxiously dressed the afternoon before.  (Somehow, though, they had slipped off easily with the help of Shiro’s hands in the early morning hours.)  After a full minute of wiggling into the shorts, Keith finally faced Shiro once more, whose eyes were now slightly glassy as he hid the lower portion of his body hastily with the bedsheet.  

 

“Like what you see?”  Keith asked with a sharp smirk that wavered when his voice cracked.  It was, in all honesty, a rhetorical question - Keith could _smell_ the shift in the alpha’s scent, and the knowledge that a pack leader would want a loner like him...It was a heady rush of power, and Keith moved confidently across the dingy room, a predator picking off easy prey.  Shiro’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as he scooted further back on the bed, giving Keith the space to crawl into his lap, nodding slowly.  With barely an inch of space between their faces though, Shiro raised a hand between them with an abortive sound.

 

“I barely _know_ you,” Shiro blurted out as Keith sat back on his heels.

 

“Okay...:”  Keith drew the word out, eyebrows raised as he waited for Shiro to add onto that thought.  When the alpha didn’t, Keith added; “I barely know you too?”  It...Wasn’t really supposed to be a question, but Shiro let out a tiny huff of a laugh, and it felt like a small victory.

 

“Good point.  But, if this is gonna be...A _thing,_ I’d want to get to know you better, if that’s okay?”  Shiro asked delicately.

 

“I..You want this to be a thing?  With me?”  Keith volleyed back, glancing around at his shack.  Pack politics pressed into the back of his brain, and a voice that was part Ulaz’s and part Kolivan’s hissed about the rumors and other nasty things that could be said from tying oneself down to a lone wolf instead of a wolf from a pack.  “I _am_ a lone wolf, aren’t you worried about what the rest of your pack will say?”  Keith wanted to kick himself the second he started speaking, but he lifted his chin defiantly, already expecting Shiro to see what a bad idea this was.  He wasn’t expecting Shiro to merely shake his head, as if it wasn’t even a thought that had crossed the alpha’s mind.

 

“Why would I worry about that?  I...You’re interesting, and.  You smell really good.”  Shiro mumbled, before he buried his face in his hands, cheeks reddening slightly.  “God, will the scents thing ever really calm down?”  Shiro couldn’t help himself from letting out an annoyed huff at himself, and his stupid nose that seemed to smell _everything_ now.  Keith, without an answer, merely shrugged - he was a born wolf, and while he knew there were differences between a human’s senses and a wolf’s…

 

“I’ve heard that you get used to it, but I wouldn’t know.  There are several Galran wolves that’re turned, Ezor and Raht I can think of off the top of my head, but...Or, it’d probably be easier to speak with Rolo, whenever he comes around.”  Keith tried suggesting helpfully.

 

“Why do you think it’d be easier?”  Keith couldn’t help barking out a laugh at Shiro’s question, shaking his head slightly.

 

“The Marmoran pack may be mostly former Galra, but none of the turned wolves have joined them.  Altea, though...They’re big on pack culture, their traditions.  I don’t think there’s been a turned wolf in Altea since before Alfor ruled, and it’s basically impossible for a loner to be accepted into the pack…”  Keith’s eyes narrowed as he tried to think about the families of Altea, but it felt like a futile task - he had never really paid attention to the ones that Allura had mentioned when she would talk to him about the wolves in her pack.  He dropped the idea quickly, as Shiro frowned at him, leaning forward to show how attentive he was.

 

“If only born wolves are allowed in Altea, which sounds really fucked up by the way, why am I their leader?”  Shiro asked, even though the question came out more like a challenge.  Keith didn’t even have to think twice as he bared his neck in appeasement, though judging by the look on Shiro’s face, he hadn’t even realized the way his words came out.

 

“Politics is my guess.  You challenged Zarkon after Alfor and won.  There are plenty of alphas in Altea, but not any good leaders,”  Keith leaned back, and frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him.  “You may want to be prepared for some challenges to your leadership, though.”

 

Shiro let out a groan as he flopped back against the mattress, dragging out the sound until it was a high pitched whine in the back of his throat as he flung an arm across his face.  Keith let out a sympathetic sound, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do, still perched on the other man’s lap.  Tentatively, as Shiro’s whine wound down, Keith patted his stomach, hoping it was somewhat comforting to the alpha’s obvious distress.  Shiro moved his arm to curiously look up at Keith, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.  Satisfied that he’d at least moderately comforted the other man, Keith pulled back, only to make a surprised sound as Shiro’s other hand came up suddenly to lace their fingers together, pulling him forward slightly.

 

“God, but you’re cute though,” Shiro murmured, hiding once again underneath his arm.  Keith felt like he had when he’d been younger, and had a crush on his mentor - gaining his attention had made Keith feel like a bee’s nest had suddenly formed in his belly, nerves that had no outlet and the fear of getting into trouble for his feelings.  Shiro brought out those same feelings with a few simple words, even as the wolf inside of Keith basked like a contented cat from pleasing the alpha it had wanted.  Keith wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond to that, so he kept silent, until his belly let out a long, tortured whine.  Surprised, Keith stared down at his belly, actively trying to remember when his last meal had been, as Shiro chuckled at the downright _human_ sound coming from such a strangely inhuman person.

 

“Is that my cue to leave?”  Shiro joked, poking at Keith’s unprotected belly.  He frowned though, and pressed his full hand against Keith’s belly - he hadn’t really noticed just how _thin_ the other man was, in the little time they had spent together.  Keith could feel the shift in the alpha’s mood, from lazily joking to protective, as Shiro sat up with a look on his face that made Keith feel nervous and guilty.  Shiro didn’t move his hand as he mulled something over, and Keith couldn’t maintain eye contact as his brain screamed about alphas and pups and life mat-

 

“Would you join me for dinner, Keith?”  Shiro asked, jolting Keith out of his thoughts.  Wide eyed, Keith blinked at Shiro for a moment, trying to ignore the things that his brain had automatically jumped to.

 

“Dinner?”  Keith repeated.  Shiro bobbed his head, confirming that Keith had heard that right.  “Are we hunting, or something more...Human?”  Keith tried to ask delicately, unsure of what the other man was more used to.  Shiro made a strange noise that Keith wasn’t sure he wanted to identify, before laughing almost sheepishly.

 

“Uh, more human.  With, uh, clothes and everything, if…”  Shiro trailed off hopefully, with the air of someone expecting rejection.  Keith’s eyebrows scrunched up as he mulled the thought over.  He vaguely remembered Ezor once telling him about the way humans dated, doing things like going out for public meals together, and mourning over the way that most born wolves floundered on that front and replaced it with their “strange” courting rituals.  It wasn’t something that Keith ever thought he’d have to think about, and yet here he was, wondering if this meant that Shiro was intending to court him.

 

“I...Think I need a shirt for that?”  Keith mumbled under his breath, as he stumbled to his feet in an overwhelmed daze.  Shiro’s delighted smile, soft and full of promise, steeled Keith’s nerves as he floundered around for a shirt.  He could handle human dating rituals, for another one of those smiles.


End file.
